The Wolf Will Play
by lunathezombie
Summary: Following Draco from werewolf transformation in year 6 though 8th year.
1. Chapter 1

Draco screamed.

Blood, there was so much blood and pain. His voice grew hoarse from the strain, the edges of his vision started to grow dark and he slipped into blissful oblivion.

As he flickered in and out of consciousness he heard a voice say in a high cruel tone "Lucious, you know this is what you deserve. You have failed me for the last time." Voldermort smiled.

The hunched and gnarled looking wolf loomed over Draco Malfoy's limp form. Thick bars cut them off from the surrounding audience. "shall I let Greyback here finish him off? Or shall I show the boy mercy?" Lucious was silent.

Narcissa knelt at Voldemort's feet "please" she begged. "he's only a boy but Draco can serve you well. He can help. He can get you into the school." She new it was nearly impossible, to fix the broken vanishing cabinet that Draco had mentioned but maybe it would buy her time. Time to figure a way out.

"bring me the boy" Voldemort said interestedly. Four death eaters pointed their wands at the Werewolf shooting stunning spells at the same time. Three of them stayed trained on Greyback's dazed form while Nott hurried in and dragged Draco out. Voldemort flicked his wand. "enervate" he said casually. A gasp as his entire body shook, then a scream escaped Draco's lips. "useless" said Voldemort "see to his wounds, I'll speak with him tomorrow."

Narcissa rushed forward and cast a levitating spell on the now silent but shaking form of her son. "yes, thank you my lord." Only once she had him safely back in his childhood room, the door firmly locked did Narcissa let the tears come. What had she done, how could she have let it come to this, she needed to find a way out and fast, there would be less than a year to do it. To get them out safely.

Draco woke feeling stiff and groggy the next morning. He tried to move and immediately cried out in pain. His right arm was in agony. He looked down, there was a thick poultice covering the length of his forearm. Then he remembered. Being shoved in a cage, surrounded by watching Death Eaters. Greyback. Greyback changing. The sound of cracking bones, the shifting of his flesh. The wolf looming over him, teeth bared. Then pain. So much pain. Was he. Tears sprang to eyes. No no no no. this couldn't be. He couldn't be one too. He scratched and tore at he thick, sticky covering on his arm. He needed to see, needed to know if his worst fears were true.

Narcissa sat up suddenly in her chair at her son's cry, now fully awake. She sprang to her feet and grabbed his wrist, stopping him from tearing open the wound on his arm. "stop it. Stop it this instant." She said sternly still struggling with Draco. "you'll tear the whole things open again and I've only just stopped the bleeding.

Draco stilled. "is it- am I?" he couldn't finish the sentence. Narcissa's shoulders sagged and she gently let go of Draco's wrists. She ran her hand through her son's hair, gently stroking it. She nodded, unable to say it. Tears sprang to Draco's eyes. A cacophony of thoughts swirled in Draco's head, the loudest of which was, 'his life was over'.

"hush, hush." Whispered Narcissa still stroking his hair. she sat on the bed and held her son as he cried, how she wished she could take his place in this moment. She rocked him back and forth and sang softly a lullaby she hadn't sung in years. Eventually Draco quieted. She wiped the tears from his cheeks. "now," she said firmly "you will get up, you will dry your eyes, and you will face this like a Malfoy. Let me see your arm." Draco extended his arm, Narcissa gently removed the remains of the poultice as Draco looked on in horror. His forearm was a torn, bloody mess, clearly visible was a huge set of teeth marks. Narcissa quickly covered the wound with more of the thick green mixture before she wrapped the whole arm in white gauze. "There." She said, trying to hide the tremble in her voice "now get downstairs, The Dark Lord wished to see you as soon as you awoke."

Narcissa made a vow, she would protect her son. That evening she went to see Severus Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy strolled down Diagon Ally head held high. It had taken weeks of convincing from Narcissa for him to even leave the manner. Ever step was an excruciating effort in self control. The easy swagger with which he had once walked was difficult to reproduce consciously. He had to keep reminding himself to keep his head up, to look with distain at the witches and wizards around him, to pretend to be better than them when he knew he was now the least of them. He was ruined, corrupt, tainted, just waiting for the poison in his veins to take hold to transform him in a weeks time into a beast for the rest of his life. He had to stop thinking about the full moon coming up.

Narcissa had outlined her plan, play along with the Dark Lord's wishes, pretend nothing was wrong, buy her time to figure a way out. Draco would have to repair the broken vanishing cabinet at Hogwarts, hidden away in the come and go room. Snape was to help him but there was no way he could be trusted, not really, he was too close to Lucius, too close to the Dark Lord himself. The Dark Lord had tasked him with killing Dumbledore. He had until the end of the year, but it wouldn't come to that, his mother would find a way out. He only needed to get through a few months, buy her enough time for them to go into hiding. They would be out of this by Christmas, they would be safe.

He caught a glimpse of his Aunt's face in a window and palled, looking quickly behind him before turning back and realizing it was only a wanted poster of Bellatrix Lestrange. The mask of superiority once again settled on his face. Stupid, he thought. He couldn't let the mask slip.

He sneered at salesman offering protective amulets, protection from ineri and werewolves. He picked it up gingerly, he felt nothing, a small glimmer of hope, maybe he, no he was being stupid, he had the bite to prove it, these were rubbish sold to the weak minded. He threw the amulet back down on the counter and staked off towards Madame Malkin's Robes for all occasions.

The last three people Draco wanted to see right then walked into the shop. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, he could see them in the mirror. He thought back to the first time he had met Harry Potter, here in this shop, he hadn't even known who he was. He had heard all the stories of course, the boy who lived, defeater of the Dark Lord. It had been drilled into him by his Father, befriend Harry Potter at any cost, he would be a powerful ally. Well he'd mucked that up royally. How he wished he could go back in time and… No, he wouldn't finish that thought. The Mask mustn't slip.

He turned greeting the trio with a grimace. The banter came so easily to his lips when he looked at Harry, it was so easy to wind the Gryffidor boy up. He smirked, and threw a few more insults their way, that is until Madame Malkin went to roll up his sleeve. He shouted in alarm, she would see the bite, he passed it off as a cry of pain. This was too close for comfort, he fled the shop, throwing off the pinned robes and ramming into Weasley as he hurried to exit the shop. He moved so quickly he nearly bumped into someone standing just outside the door. He looked up into Hagrid's bearded, frowning face. Draco stalked off, with as much dignity as he could muster Narcissa following calmly in his wake.

It wasn't until they were sure to be out of earshot that Narcissa Whispered to her son "are you alright? No one saw?"

"No." he said carefully. He nearly touched his forearm absentmindedly but quickly caught himself.

"We must do this now, Draco. I will continue shopping, you arrange with Mr. Borgin about the cabinet. Do what you must. We need his compliance." She continued to whisper. "Meet me at Flourish and Blots when you are done. Don't let anyone see you." She squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. She was loathed to let him go, but Draco needed to appear to be doing this on his own, if she showed her hand all would be ruined.

Draco strolled along the street casually looking in windows, never looking too longs as he worked his way towards the entrance to Nocturn Ally. Slowly, he thought, look natural, how do you look natural? What did that even mean? He wasn't sure what to do with hands anymore, what did natural people do with their hands? He was starting to panic, no one was looking. Fast as he could he turned the last corner and slipped down into Nocturn Ally.

He opened the door to Borgin a Burkes, a bell jangling as he entered. Borgin took only a moment to appear behind the counter. "Master Malfoy" he greeted him, looking over Draco's shoulder as if expecting someone else, someone older. "how can I help you."

Draco got right to business "the vanishing cabinet" he said coolly, gesturing over his shoulder to the large, dark wood piece of furniture behind him. "do you do repairs?"

Borgin looked puzzled "repairs? Well perhaps, It would be costly of course and there is no guarantee of success." Borgin prattled on, explaining about needing to see the broken cabinet, the time and cost it would be.

Draco grew concerned, he didn't have much time, he needed this sorted and fast, he moved towards Borgin pulling up his sleeve and revealed the ugly healing bite mark. He threatened him with Greyback, promised a hefty sum of galleons for his trouble and for his silence. Satisfied after seeing the look of fear in Borgin's eyes Draco covered his arm and left the shop. He smiled to himself, at least something was going according to plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco felt, off, he had no other word to describe it. Everything felt like it was passing in a blur around him, there was too much noise and everything looked too bright. Narcissa hugged him tight then he boarded the Hogwarts express, feet following automatically as Crabbe and Goyle led the way to an empty compartment. He felt feverish and cold at the same time, tingly and anxious like he could feel the pull of the moon. It wasn't even full until tomorrow night. He hadn't realized it would be this bad. Pansy and Blaise joined him in the compartment, pansy fawning over him as usual. He lay down head in her lap and let her stoke his hair, he wouldn't normally have but he would take anything as a distraction right now, his nerves were on fire. how he wished he could he trust these people. His friends. He wanted so badly to express all his fears about the Dark Lord, about the future, about what he was supposed to do… he couldn't go there. Not even in his own mind. He wanted to just blurt it all out but if one thing slipped the plan would be ruined. His mother insisted he needed to buy time, that no one could be trusted.

Draco barely noticed Blaise's departure. He returned a short while later from Professor Slughorn's compartment. When he went to close the door it stuck on something. Draco didn't care until Blaise was suddenly flung backwards, he saw something white fly through the air, a shoe maybe? But that didn't make sense. Draco tried to relax, he lay back down in pansy's lap but he was agitated. Something was off. There was a strange smell and It was making him annoyed, he couldn't figure out what it was and there was a noise, something fast and faint but pounding. He wanted to find it, to chase it, to eat it. What? That didn't make any sense. Prey. There was someone else in here, someone hiding and scared or excited and he wanted to what? Eat them? No. He was disgusted with himself how could he even think that?

Draco tried to calm his breathing and focus on the feeling of Pansy stroking his hair. The mask mustn't slip. He wanted to tell them so badly but instead he boasted about leaving Hogwarts, hinted that he would be working for the Dark Lord directly. "It will buy us time if your friends think you could be leaving at any moment, if they are excepting you to go serve the Dark Lord it will take longer for the truth to reach him" his mother had whispered to him. The beating sound continued, faster and louder in his ears. He wanted to jump out of his seat, find in and stop it.

When the train reached Hogsmeade station Draco hung back. The noise was still there, faster, and easier to pick out. He didn't see anything but there was definitely someone here. He stood still focusing. He was angry. Then he found them. He still couldn't see who it was but there was someone hiding in luggage compartment he was sure of it. He quickly cast a jinx. They thudded to the floor, invisibility cloak fluttering off and Draco realized it was Potter. Rage boiled inside him. He was going to ruin everything! He had already ruined everything! If Potter hadn't stopped his father none of this would have happened. He wouldn't have been punished.

He stomped heavily on Potter's face breaking his nose. Harry potter looked up at Malfoy fear in his eye., blood running down his face. Malfoy froze. What was he doing? He was so worked up he had almost killed him. Scared himself now he flung the cloak back over Harry and left the train.

By the time reached the Thestral carriages there were only a few left. He climbed in, followed by a couple of Ravenclaw 3rd years. They were easy to ignore as he made his way to the castle slowly and carefully rebuilding the mask. He thought about Potter laying on the train on his way back to London. What would he say when Potter got out of this, his curse wouldn't last forever. Snape would hear of this certainly. Well he may as well make the best of it and plan out how he would tell the funny story of breaking the chosen one's noes.

At dinner he was ravenous. "what took you so long?" Pansy inquired. He pilled his plate high with steak, it smelled delicious.

"Potter" he smirked "broke his nose" Draco made a big show of miming the entire scene. He felt awful, how could he loose control like that? He bit into the steak and was disappointed, it was so well cooked, he ate 3 portions anyways.

"becoming carnivorous are you?" asked Blaise staring reproachfully at look at Draco's plate. The colour drained form Draco's face.

"no" said Draco quickly spooning vegetables onto his plate "of course not, just… starting with the good stuff." He had to be more careful.

Professor Snape entered the Great hall and to Draco's surprise and slight relief, Harry darted out from behind him, practically running for the Gryffindor table. If he only had to deal with punishment from Severus everything would be fine.

As the last of the pudding disappeared Dumbledore stood to address the student. Draco stared at his hand, blackened and dead looking until it was hidden away under a sleeve. "what happened to his hand?" Pansy whispered. Crabbe and Goyle shrugged, Blaise shook his head in disbelief. Perhaps, he wasn't as invincible as everyone seemed to believe. Maybe if it came to it, he could… no it wouldn't get that far, they would find a way out before then.


End file.
